Unable to Stay, Unwilling to Leave
by Kibahina11
Summary: Hinata Hyuga is supposed to leave the sinking Titanic, but can she leave Sasuke Uchiha, the love of her life behind? Or will she jump back on the ship with him? Based on the part that Rose jumps back on the ship with Jack.  Naruto version!


**A/N: Titanic is one of my FAVORITE movies, no joke I know every line in every romantic part... And thanks to some SasuHina stories I've read, and a song (Unable to Stay, Unwilling to Leave by James Horner), I was inspired to write a SasuHina story. I've been obssesed with this couple lately, and I just had to write something! I'll even try to make a KibaHina version of this! Anyways, read and review and ENJOY! ^_^ **

**I don't own Titanic, or Naruto!**

* * *

><p>"Go Hinata," Sasuke Uchiha said. "I'll catch the next boat, don't worry about me."<p>

The heiress stared into the onyx eyes of the handsome Uchiha. She couldn't leave her love here alone on the sinking ship. His dark hair rippled in the wind, as he too gazed into her lavender eyes.

"I'm n-not g-going without y-you," Hinata tried to say firmly. Other than her bad habit of stuttering, the freezing cold air made her teeth chatter.

"No," he said. "Go."

Sasuke stroked Hinata's long, dark hair gently. His eyes pleaded for her to leave already and save herself. But how could she? They had meet here, and she was grateful for the blunt, yet helpful advice he had given her, and saved her life as she thought of committing suicide after she ran off from the "important party" the first class people were having.

The two of them grew very close to each other after that. Though her stepmother and ex fiancée, Akio did not approve of the relationship at all, she kept it going even when Akio (who was all along cheating on her), tried to brainwash her into breaking it off.

Once she realized she was in love, Hinata couldn't bear to leave Sasuke… She left haughty Akio and confessed to Sasuke her feelings for him. He gladly returned the feelings and they did many things. First, Sasuke drew a portrait of her naked and when her father's guards, on her stepmother's orders, tried to capture them, they ran off to the cargo and ended up making love in a car.

Now the ship was sinking, and they were boarding women and children first. It was very difficult but she said goodbye to her dear father, and was glad to not have gone on the boat with her stepmother. And they were still trying to force her to get on the boat.

"I'll go on the next boat," Sasuke said, reassuringly, though she did not believe him. "I'll go with your dad. It's okay Hinata."

He kissed her forehead, and before she could say anything, Hinata was carried on to a boat. She didn't dare let go of Sasuke's hand, but the crewmen made them break apart. Soon, they started to lower the boat down, and as Hinata looked at her beloved, he blew her a kiss and she had to force herself to smile at him.

They continued to lower down the boat, and Hinata never removed her gaze from Sasuke, who returned the same longing look. How could she leave him? Hinata didn't want to be separated from him… His words of advice echoed through her mind: _It's your life isn't it? You're a grown up now, and you can't have mommy, daddy or anyone else tell you what to do. …Just do what you think is the best choice for you only…_

Now she realized it… Hinata wanted to _be _with Sasuke right now… Even if the ship was sinking, she was not going to let that get in the way of her happiness! Sasuke was the one thing that completed her puzzle and it didn't matter if they died together tonight… Hinata knew they'd be happy together, even if he didn't want her to die tonight.

With one last glance at the handsome Uchiha, Hinata stood up from the lifeboat and jumped back on the ship in the nearby window.

"HINATA!" she heard Sasuke yell.

Hinata skillfully climbed through the window, while everybody nearby wanted to help her back in. She knew he'd be angry at this, but she didn't care. All Hinata wanted was to stay with Sasuke until the very end, like he promised.

She ran through the hallway where people stared in shock and disbelief at her recent action, but that didn't stop her one bit.

Finally, she ended up in the ballroom of the ship and saw to her relief that Sasuke was literally jumping down the stairs to get to Hinata.

"Hinata!" he yelled again.

They both ran into each other's arms, and embraced one another. Hinata soon began sobbing from the relief and the happiness she felt at that moment. Sasuke then roughly cupped her face and began to kiss her fiercely.

"You're so stupid!" he said in between kisses, though not in an angry tone. His tone was mixed with amusement, relief, and shock.

"You're so stupid Hinata!" he said again as she forced a sad smile. "Why did you that? Why!"

They stopped kissing, with Hinata still sobbing a little. The beautiful onyx eyes stared into the pearly lavender eyes, and with a much bigger smile, Hinata repeated his words back to Sasuke.

"You told me not to listen to anyone," Hinata said. "I listened to myself and not you."

Sasuke blinked, and for a moment, Hinata thought she had said the wrong thing. But then his face broke out into the rare smile that only Hinata could bring out in him.

"I'm glad you didn't listen to me then," he said, almost laughing.

Hinata then threw her arms around him and started weeping again.

"I couldn't do it Sasuke!" she cried. "I couldn't go, I couldn't leave you! I love you!"

He hugged her back, and said, "It's okay, Hinata. It's okay… I understand, and I freaking love you so much too, you understand?"

Hinata nodded, and buried her face into his chest. He pulled her away and when she looked at him, Sasuke's face was serious and as he spoke, he too sounded very serious.

"Just promise me that you'll never give up," Sasuke said stroking her porcelain cheek. "No matter how hopeless."

"I promise," she responded, kissing his cheek swiftly.

Sasuke again smiled and embraced her as they shared a loving kiss with each other.

"Let's just think of a way out… Do you trust me?"

Hinata nodded, and took his hand as they ran back on the deck, hoping to find some kind of way out of this sinking ship and really stay together.


End file.
